Total Drama: Next Generation
by harrypotterfanofravenclaw
Summary: I was inspired by Evil Angel 666's Next Generation story. APPS CLOSED! NO LONGER ACCEPTING OC'S!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I was inspired by Evil Angel666's Next Generation story, so I thought, why not do one myself? I will have four being my own, two girls and two boys. This is not first come, first serve. You can send in twins, if you want. It's your choice. Please send your APPS in the Reviews. I will not accept APPS through PM, however, if you want to, then fine by me, but I prefer review, because it's easier to see. Please follow the APP exactly as followed. 3 spots left for the boys, and 0 for the girls. Siblings are allowed. No more girls are being accepted.**

**Some people have been asking me if they could send in an OC with either the same mother/father with a different mother/father. That's okay with me.**

**Couples that you cannot do: Gwen and Trent, Sky and Dave, Mike and Zoey, Dawn and B, Sammy and Topher, Courtney and Scott, Alejandro and Heather, Max and Scarlett, Owen and Izzy, Mal and Commando Zoey, Lightning and Anne Maria**

**Single Parents you cannot do: Noah**

**Other Couples you cannot do: Duncan and Courtney, Jasmine and Shawn, Brick and Sammy, Sugar and Leonard, Scott and Dawn,**

**APP**

**Name:**

**Nickname:**

**Age (16-18 only!):**

**Stereotype:**

**Who are your parents?:**

**Skin Tone:**

**Nationality:**

**Hair Colour:**

**Hair Length: **

**Eye Shape:**

**Eye Colour:**

**Normal Wear:**

**Pyjamas:**

**Swimwear:**

**Alternate Wear:**

**Formal Wear:**

**Two Truths and One Lie:**

**Fear (MAXIMUM ONE ONLY!):**

**Why is this character afraid of this fear?:**

**Why Total Drama: Next Generation?:**

**Reaction to being eliminated first?:**

**Reaction to being eliminated before merge?:**

**Reaction to being eliminated during merge?:**

**Reaction to being runner-up?:**

**Reaction to winning?:**

**Audition Tape:**

**Girls**

**1. Mia Williams (daughter of Scott and Courtney; The Matchmaker)**

**2. Maya Williams (daughter of Scott and Courtney; The Violinist)**

**3. Amber Holbrook (daughter of Sammy and Topher; The Manipulative Fame-Monger)**

**4. Hailey Holbrook (daughter of Sammy and Topher; The Shy Sweetheart)**

**5. Gianna St. James (daughter of Mike and Zoey; The Enigma)**

**6. Melanie Kenard (daughter of Lindsay and Tyler; The Artsy Pants)**

**7. Audrey Kenard (daughter of Lindsay and Tyler; The Prep Girl)**

**8. Mercedes Burromuerto (daughter of Alejandro and Heather; The Spanish Flirt)**

**9. Nina Cormac (daughter of Geoff and Bridgette; The 90s By Nature House Dancer)**

**10. Desiree Parker (daughter of Max and Scarlett; The Not-So-Evil, Not-So-Genius)**

**Bonus Girls **

**11. Ariel Winters ( daughter of Courtney and Duncan; The bad, good girl (from alternate reality)**

**12. Lexi Multner (daughter of Shawn and Jasmine; The Funny One) **

**13. Isabella McGrady (daughter of Harold and Leshawna; The Hipster)**

**14. Brooke McArthur (daughter of Brick and Sammy; The Dramatic Fashonista)**

**15. Holly Saffron Brooklyn Milton (daughter of Sam and Dakota; The Wealthy Flirt)**

**Boys**

**1. Carl McKnight (son of Dave and Sky; The Secret Agent)**

**2. Rodrick Urban (son of Gwen and Trent; The Emo)**

**3. Dante Aurora (son of Dawn and B; The Environmental Protester) **

**4. Daniel Rivera (son of Cody and Sierra; Stepmother, Dawn; The Nice, but Secretly Insane Kid)**

**5. Neal Anderson (son of single father, Noah; The Informed Thinker)**

**6. Nash Cormac (son of Geoff and Bridgette; The Wanabee Secret Agent) **

**7. Frank Lowberg (son of Owen and Izzy; The Crazy Friend)**

**8. Bates Ambrose (son of Mal and Commando Zoey; The Trouble Maker) **

**9. Alan Parker (son of Max and Scarlett; The Definitely-Not-A-Sidekick)**

**10. Punk (son of Sugar and Leonard; The Bad Boy)**

**Bonus Boys **

**11. David (son of Scott and Dawn; The Intelligent Cheater) **

**12. Matthew Jackson (son of Lightning and Anne Maria; The Samurai Fan) **

**13.**

**14.**

**15.**

* * *

><p><strong>I only need three more boys and then I can start the story! <strong>


	2. Episode 1: Meet The Cast & Teams

**Girls**

**1. Mia Williams (daughter of Scott and Courtney; The Matchmaker)**

**2. Maya Williams (daughter of Scott and Courtney; The Violinist)**

**3. Amber Holbrook (daughter of Sammy and Topher; The Manipulative Fame-Monger)**

**4. Hailey Holbrook (daughter of Sammy and Topher; The Shy Sweetheart)**

**5. Gianna St. James (daughter of Mike and Zoey; The Enigma)**

**6. Melanie Kenard (daughter of Lindsay and Tyler; The Artsy Pants)**

**7. Audrey Kenard (daughter of Lindsay and Tyler; The Prep Girl)**

**8. Mercedes Burromuerto (daughter of Alejandro and Heather; The Spanish Flirt)**

**9. Nina Cormac (daughter of Geoff and Bridgette; The 90s By Nature House Dancer)**

**10. Desiree Parker (daughter of Max and Scarlett; The Not-So-Evil, Not-So-Genius)**

**Bonus Girls **

**11. Ariel Winters ( daughter of Courtney and Duncan; The bad, good girl (from alternate reality)**

**12. Lexi Multner (daughter of Shawn and Jasmine; The Funny One)**

**13. Isabella McGrady (daughter of Harold and Leshawna; The Hipster)**

**14. Brooke McArthur (daughter of Brick and Sammy; The Dramatic Fashonista) (from alternate reality)**

**15. Holly Saffron Brooklyn Milton (daughter of Sam and Dakota; The Wealthy Flirt)**

**Boys**

**1. Carl McKnight (son of Dave and Sky; The Secret Agent)**

**2. Rodrick Urban (son of Gwen and Trent; The Emo)**

**3. Dante Aurora (son of Dawn and B; The Environmental Protester)**

**4. Daniel Rivera (son of Cody and Sierra; Stepmother, Dawn; The Nice, but Secretly Insane Kid)**

**5. Neal Anderson (son of single father, Noah; The Informed Thinker)**

**6. Nash Cormac (son of Geoff and Bridgette; The Wanabee Secret Agent) **

**7. Frank Lowberg (son of Owen and Izzy; The Crazy Friend)**

**8. Bates Ambrose (son of Mal and Commando Zoey; The Trouble Maker)**

**9. Alan Parker (son of Max and Scarlett; The Definitely-Not-A-Sidekick)**

**10. Punk (son of Sugar and Leonard; The Bad Boy)**

**Bonus Boys **

**11. David (son of Scott and Dawn; The Intelligent Cheater)**

**12. Matthew Jackson (son of Lightning and Anne Maria; The Samurai Fan) **

**13. Rockster (son of Gwen and Duncan; The Rock Star)**

**14. Swagger (son of Gwen and Duncan; The Cool Guy)**

**15. Demetrius McArthur (son of Brick and Ella; The Chivalrous Victorian)**

**Sorry for not describing all of the OC's.**

**Teams**

**Fantastic Flamingoes: Carl, Haley, Melanie, Audrey, Ariel, Nash, Alan, Swagger, Rockster, Nina, Holly, Mercedes, Isabella, and Brooke.**

**Cheerful Cheetahs: Rodrick, Amber, Punk, Demetrius, Maya, Mia, Desiree, Daniel, Matthew, Frank, Lexi, David, Bates, and Dante.**

* * *

><p>Chris stood on the dock.<p>

"30 teens," Chris began.

"The children of former contestants," Chris continued.

"Competing for 10 million dollars!" Chris announced.

"Let's welcome our first contestant, wait, no, make that two, because here is Haley and Amber!" Chris announced again.

Two girls with waist-length golden blonde hair that had icy blonde streaks in it, with one green eye, the other eye was blue stepped off the boat. The first one wore a black strapless mini-dress, a white fur coat, a diamond encrusted headband and black high-heels. She also has a charm bracelet on her left wrist & a heart locket.

Meanwhile, her twin wore a white spaghetti strap top, a violet mini-skirt, a black leather jacket and black knee-high high-heeled boots. She also has a charm bracelet on her left wrist & a heart locket.

"Haley, Amber, welcome," Chris said.

"Thanks Chris," Haley said.

"Hello, Total Drama! I am the fabulous Amber Holbrook! What challenges will these campers-" Amber was cut off by Chris.

"HEY! That's my line!" Chris snapped.

"Amber, please, let Chris host his own show," Haley told her twin.

"Whatever," Amber pouted.

"Well, here comes another set of identical twins," Chris said. Haley perked up, as two girls got off the boat.

They both had Courtney's skin tone, eye colour and hair colour, but, their hair was a little bit longer than their mother's, which was tied into a braid. They both wore the same outfit, which consisted of a white flowered tunic, pink tights, pink flashy skirt, and white buckled boots. One of them had a violin case in her hand. The jewelry she wore was a light blue ball bracelet, with a blue dolphin necklace, while, the other had a pearl necklace, and a light pink ball bracelet. They were both 16 years old.

"Mia, Maya, welcome," Chris said.

"Thank you, Chris," the two girls said in unison.

"Wow, that's creepy," Chris muttered.

The next boat arrived. A 16 year old boy was standing there. He was Caucasian, had small, round brown eyes, short, black hair that was combed straight back, and he wore black pants with a white button up shirt and a black coat with a collar reaching to his chin.

"Demetrius, welcome," Chris said.

"I thank thee, for accepting me," Demetrius said to Chris. He walked over to the other girls, to one in particular.

"What is thy name?" he asked, to the girl with the violin case.

"M-Maya," Maya stammered. Demetrius smiled, and placed a kiss onto her hand.

"Maya... A beautiful name, for a fair maiden," he said. Mia smirked at this.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessionals<strong>

**Mia: "Looks like my sister has a crush." *crosses her legs, and smiles.* "If I am on the same team as her, I will pair her with this young man."**

***static***

**End Confessionals**

* * *

><p>"Next up! Alan and Desiree!" the two got off the boat.<p>

Another boat arrived. This time, it had the rest of the competition on it.

"Gianna, Melanie, Audrey, Mercedes, Nina, Ariel, Lexie, Isabella, Brooke, Holly, Carl, Rodrick, Dante, Daniel, Neal, Nash, Frank, Bates, Punk, Rockster, and Swagger!" Chris announced.

"Okay, so teams. Captains are... Carl and Rodrick," Chris announced.

"Carl, you pick first, then, Rodrick," Chris told the two captains.

"I pick Haley," Carl said.

"Amber," Rodrick said.

"Melanie," Carl said.

"Punk," Rodrick said.

"Audrey," Carl said.

"Demetrius," Rodrick said.

"Ariel," Carl said.

"Maya," Rodrick said.

"Nash," Carl said.

"A wise choice," Nash responded, standing next to his new team.

"Mia," Rodrick said. Mia smiled and ran over to her new team.

"Alan," Carl said.

"Desiree," Rodrick said. Alan breathed a sigh of relief as his sister went to the opposite side of him.

"Er... I'll pick Swagger," Carl said.

"Hm, I guess I'll go with Daniel," Rodrick said.

"Rockster," Carl said.

"I'm gonna go with Matthew," Rodrick said.

"Nina," Carl said.

"Frank," Rodrick said.

"Holly," Carl said.

"Lexi," Rodrick said.

"Hm..." Carl was thinking. It was between Bates, David, Mercedes, Isabella, Dante, and Brooke.

"I'll let you choose your last three members," Chris said.

"Okay, thank you," Carl said. He looked between the six of them.

"You six seem really nice, but I am going to have to make a decision. So, do not get upset with my decision, because I'm choosing Mercedes, Isabella and Brooke," Carl said.

"Nice choice there. Well, Rodrick, looks like you have Bates, David and Dante," Chris said.

"I am fine with that," Rodrick said.

"Okay, team names. Please don't hate me. Carl's team, you are officially dubbed The Fantastic Flamingoes!" A pink logo with a flamingo on it was show.

"Rodrick's team, you are officially dubbed The Cheerful Cheetahs!" A yellow logo was shown.

"Alright, Flamingoes, you get the left cabin, and Cheetahs, you get the right. Your first challenge will start tomorrow. No one is eliminated, so after you settle in, go to the bonfire to roast marshmallows," Chris said.

The campers cheered and ran to settle in. Soon, they were at the bonfire.

Haley was sitting alone.

"Hey... can I sit with you?" a male voice asked.

Haley looked up and saw Carl.

"Oh! Yes, please," Haley said, blushing brightly.

"Thanks," Carl said. He sat down next to her, eating his marshmallow.

"You know, you do have pretty eyes," Carl said, turning to Haley.

"R-really?" Haley asked, shocked.

"Yeah, it's rare to see someone with one blue eye and one green eye. I mean, one of my secret agents has one pink eye and one yellow eye," Carl said.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Haley asked, confused.

"I am the boss of the Secret agents back home," Carl told her.

"B-but, you're so young! How could you handle a job like this?" Haley asked, shocked.

Carl chuckled, and placed one hand under to lift Haley's face up to look at him.

"I was the hardest working spy in the organization. I joined when I was 6 years old. My parents, Dave and Sky were okay with it. Then, when I was 15, my boss, Samuel Spytastic, was killed by villains. I vowed that when I took over, I would do my best to keep Samuel's memory in my heart. Then, when I was 16, I recruited my first team of spies: Elizabeth, Jason, Andrew, Joshua, Johnathan and Kathy. They've been doing a good job, and they are running the business while I am on the show," Carl told her.

"Wow... I-I'm really sorry about the loss of your boss," Haley said.

"Hey, I've gotten over it," Carl chuckled, making Haley blush. He noticed this, and looked at her.

"Haley? Are you okay?" he asked.

"Er, yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about me," Haley laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>Confessionals<strong>

**Haley: "Oh man, that was close, I guess that I will tell Carl my feelings later..." **

***static***

**Carl: "Hm, what is up with Haley? The way she is blushing... does she have a crush on me? But, for now, I've got to focus on the game."**

***static***

**End Confessional**

* * *

><p>Amber was watching from afar.<p>

"So, it looks like your sister has a crush," a male voice said, causing Amber to turn around in surprise.

"Yeah, Rodrick, I guess she does," she replied.

"I never wanted to be on this stupid show anyway," Rodrick said.

"Then... why did you come?" Amber asked.

"My twin sister, Gabriella and my 16-year old sister, Bella forced me. They wanted me to win the money to create a website," Rodrick explained.

"A website? Why on earth would you need a website? You're the son of Gwen and Trent!" Amber exclaimed.

"It's to honour the memory of Clara," Rodrick told her.

"Clara? Whose that? Is she your ex-girlfriend?" Amber asked.

Rodrick chuckled, his black and teal hair blowing softly in the gentle breeze.

"No, Mia's my ex-girlfriend. Clara was my sister. She was Bella's twin," Rodrick told her.

"Oh," Amber replied.

"CAMPERS! TIME FOR BED! GOOD NIGHT!" Chris announced. The campers went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>"30 remain. Who will be the first to go home? Find out, next time, on Total! Drama! NEXT GENERATION!" Chris announced as the camera faded to black.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Whew! Finally finished! Sorry for taking so long. To those who were accepted, please answer the following questions, except for EvilAngel666. Please place your answers through REVIEW ONLY!<strong>

**Do you want your character in a relationship? (Yes or No)**

**If yes, who do you look for in a boyfriend/girlfriend?:**

**If no, please explain why:**

**Sexuality:**

**The six names mentioned above are myself and five of my friends.**


End file.
